Alternatively-fueled motor vehicles, i.e. those which operate solely or partially on a fuel other than gasoline or diesel fuel, are proliferating. Most such alternate fuel vehicles have their fuel supplies replenished at a stationary filling facility having a fuel hose which tightly mates with the vehicle's fuel receptacle. In such situations, the potential exists for the operator to start the vehicle and drive away with the fuel hose still connected to the fuel receptacle. Even if the operator has removed the fuel hose, however, failure to replace a cover on the receptacle may allow contaiminants to accumulate on the receptacle that can subsequently enter the fuel system, causing damage to downstream components.
In some alternatively-fueled vehicles, a mechanical sensor or switch is provided to deactivate the starter circuit by sensing the presence of a fill nozzle on the receptacle. While these devices ensure that the fill nozzle is removed before the vehicle is driven away, they do not simultaneously require replacement of the protective cover. In addition, because of the wide variety of nozzle styles, these mechanical devices may not function properly with all variations of the nozzles, and they have the added problem that exposure to snow, ice and other outdoor elements can render them inoperable.